The Best Prank
by Darkfoot
Summary: Australia hears something in the middle of the night and gets up to investigate... I wonder what he found... I don't own Hetalia! R&R!


**THE BEST PRANK.**

_Bang! Crash!_

Australia jerked up in his bed, his gold flecked green eyes wide with alarm. Okay, this time he was definitely not imagining things. There was someone in his house, and they were making one helluva noise. His pet wolf spider, Fluffy sat crouched on the wall next to him, tensed in alarm.

"What'dya reckon, Fluffy?" he asked softly, his eyes darting around the room in search of a weapon. "Should I go take a look?" Ignoring the lack of reply from his pet, Australia got up anyway, retrieving a cricket bat from his closet. He paused at the sound of gleeful laughter drifting through the walls, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Someone was...laughing? In the middle of robbing him, they were laughing?

He tip-toed his way through the house slowly, strategically avoiding parts of the floor that he knew were creaky. He stopped outside the closed kitchen door and sniffed the air, half expecting to smell toast, but the only scent he recognised was Pohutukawa flowers, or in other words, New Zealand's favourite flowers. Now, why the hell were there Pohutukawa flowers in his kitchen? Unless…

"Gotcha!" Australia yelled, jumping around the door and pointing his cricket bat at the offender. The intruder was standing over by his tap, holding a glass under it. Australia flicked on the kitchen light, revealing New Zealand, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car briefly before he regained his composure and grinned.

"Gudday, bro," he said casually. Australia frowned in confusion.

"What the hell are ya doin' in my kitchen?" Australia demanded, letting the bat drop to his side. New Zealand shrugged.

"Just gettin' a drink," he explained with a smirk, quickly half-filling his glass before turning on his heel and walking out the front door without another word. Australia stared after him, looking immensely confused before he shrugged and turned to walk back to his bedroom.

"That was weird… I thought Kiwi Fruit would be at his place for another week…" he mused, tossing the bat under his bed and collapsing back onto the covers. "Maybe I'm dreamin'," he mumbled into the pillow. "That would 'splain it…" He yawned, quickly falling asleep again. When he awoke, the sun was rising and the incident from last night was all but forgotten.

He got up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped off while he waited for it to heat up. Once he was in, the water didn't do much to wake him up and he quickly washed himself off and got out, too tired to really wonder why he was so strangely sticky once he did. He groggily made his way to the kitchen where he filled the kettle and set it to boil while he hunted down the last of his coffee beans.

He mixed up his coffee, making it good and strong and took a sip. His eyes widened in disgust and he spat it back out again, slamming his mug down onto the counter to furiously wipe at his tongue to try and rid it of the offending flavour. His coffee tasted worse than usual! There was something about it that seemed incredibly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He retrieved a glass from his cupboard and went to the sink, filling it up to wash away the awful taste. He raised it to his lips and was about to take a mouthful when the smell hit him. His eyes opened wide and he raised the glass to get a better look. Yep, this definitely was not water. The amber liquid sloshed against the side of the glass as he brought it back down to his lips, taking an experimental sip. Yup, beer, just as he thought. He took another sip, swishing it around his mouth. Heineken possibly… Or maybe Tui…

He lifted up his arm to lick up a few drops of moisture that remained from his shower. Yep, that was beer too. He then checked his coffee pot and made a face of disgust when he realised what it contained. Boiled beer. Gross.

He turned on the tap again, just to double check he wasn't imagining things; yep, it was still flowing beer. Australia tapped his chin as he tried to figure out how on Earth this might've happened when the memory of his strange encounter the night before trickled back into his mind and he groaned. Oh, that kid was going to pay for this.

"NEW ZEALAND!"

**THE END. **

* * *

**This is based after a real life event that happened not too long ago. A bunch of New Zealand men rigged their friends taps so that only Tui beer would come out, they filmed it and put it on youtube if you want to check it out, just look up 'New Zealand beer prank' and it should come up. Anyway, when I saw it I thought it seemed like something New Zealand would do and thus, this beauty was born~**

**Enjoy~**

**Darky out~**


End file.
